


Jack it off

by emimix3



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Circle Jerk, First Kiss, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, Just bros being bros, Lack of Communication, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emimix3/pseuds/emimix3
Summary: It was just a little, silly, "roadie arrangement". Bros always did stuff like that. No need to talk about it.





	Jack it off

**Author's Note:**

> this story as been written, typed, edited, corrected, formatted and posted all in public
> 
> once again title found by istadris - titler in title

It all began because of Shitty, really.

Bitty was sharing a room with both Shitty and Jack on this roadie, and, well. It’s just his fault, okay? When the alarm rang in the morning, Shitty had jumped out of the bed to run to the bathroom.

In the morning, Shitty took about 45 minutes in the bathroom. He still always tries to go first, because ‘_you don’t realise how much I need to take a shit and how long this flow takes to be magnificent bro’._

Oh, but yes, Bitty realised. Realised very well. Because now he was stuck in the bedroom with Jack still in the other bed – and a hard-on in his pyjama pants.

Bitty wanted to die, kinda. Shitty was in the bathroom, and Jack was just _there_, so he couldn’t take care of it right now, and no way he could discreetly get up to use the communal toilets of the hotel – that were next to the lobby, at the other side of the building.

_Fuck him_. Or, well, hmm, don’t.

Honestly, being stuck in a room with his captain should kill his erection, no? Not making him all warm in the face? Fuck, Bitty. You’re creepy. That’s why jocks didn’t trust you in locker rooms. Get a hold on yourself. Get rid of this bloody dick. Think about – store-bought cake. A naked grandma. Dead rats (three). Jack watching while you’re jerking oOwhowhowho. **Turn it off_._**

Thoughts wouldn’t work.

Bitty opened his eyes, looking for something in the room that would distract him. The white ceiling. The bare walls. The window. Jack, in the bed at the other side of the room, looking at him with a weird look.

Oh, boy. If Bitty wasn’t red in the face before, then – well, no, scratch that, he definitely was red in the face before.

But wow, Jack was looking at him.

_Kill him_.

Bitty turned back abruptly to the ceiling. Fuck. Fuck Fuck Fuck.

It was still September. Hotel rooms were warm. Bitty was only sleeping with a sheet on him. There was no way in hell that Jack hadn’t noticed his… little (well, average-sized, really) problem.

At least, Jack wasn’t saying anything. Oh, no, wait, _that was worse actually._

Breathe in. Breathe out. Slowly, Bitty turned his head back towards Jack. To… assess the situation. Jack was still looking at him. With the same weird look. And-

Oh.

Oh oh oh. What the.

Jack was also sleeping without a blanket, and – well, under the sheet, he was also sporting a raging hard-on.

Oh boy.

Bitty’s eyes traveled back to Jack’s face – Jack, who was still looking at him. He knew. Jack knew that he knew. He knew Jack knew that he knew.

Jack gulped down. Bitty probably did, too.

Then – Bitty wasn’t sure who started exactly. He had his mind in other places. Both turned to stare at the ceiling, and there, each in his bed with Shitty’s empty one in between, they jerked off.

It was the quickest Bitty had ever been. And most silent – he was biting back his moans, and Jack probably was too, but Bitty would hear him moving, and when Jack came with a muffled groan Bitty was quick to follow. Two seconds later, Bitty was up on his feet, ready to run to the communal toilets.

_Fuck, that had been _ ** _hot_ ** _. _

* * *

Bitty tried not to think about it much. Jack didn’t seem to want to mention it anyway, so all was good, no? Just two bros taking care of their morning wood. It was normal, no? Teenagers and young men did this all the time. It didn’t mean anything. It was no secret that Ransom and Holster were straight and were masturbating in their shared room. Bitty had heard rumours of his high school’s football team roadies.

He and Jack needed to jerk off, they did it in the same room yes, but there was an entire bed between them and they weren’t looking, no problem here, they just had to act as if nothing ever happened.

But… They were living together. It was easier said than done. Bitty couldn’t help but be weird around Jack. Jack couldn’t help but be weird around Bitty. And they still had checking practice, and were alone and had to change together, and Bitty couldn’t remember one moment last year when they were so obvious in making sure that the other _knew_ they weren’t looking.

(Bitty was looking. Just a bit.)

Another week, another roadie, another room-sharing night with Shitty and Jack. Another Shitty jumping out of bed and running to the bathroom when the alarm rang.

Another jerking off without looking.

It was still strange. And hot. And nothing to talk about. At least now, they weren’t _as_ weird with each other in their daily life.

And then, three weeks later, when they were in a room the three of them once again – well. Bitty isn’t proud, but he had called dibs on the bed in the middle. And he had woken up a few minutes before the alarm. But he hadn’t moved, acted as if he was still sleeping, and he let Shitty run to the bathroom. And even if he hadn’t woken up hard, when Jack opened his eyes, they looked at each other and still rubbed one out under their sheets.

Bitty felt guilty, but he was half-certain that Jack’s breath pattern had changed five minutes before the alarm too. 

* * *

Two weeks later, the whole team was in the hotel’s lobby when Lardo gave Bitty his room card, telling him that he was sharing with Jack, as Shitty was sick and snoring and apparently that bothers El Capitano.

Oh. Okay. Wow. Yeah. Sure.

Bitty managed to catch Jack’s eye, from the other side of the lobby where he was talking with Nursey. Jack looked away immediately. Blushing.

Oh. Oh wow.

Not gonna lie, having Jack holding his gaze would have been mega-hot, but last time Jack hold eye contact was never.

Bits just nodded at Lardo.

Ok, so. Jack requested to be in the same room as Bitty. Surely that meant he found their little… “roadie arrangement” at least. Somewhat pleasurable. Ok ok ok.

They didn’t talk about it when they dropped their suitcases. They didn’t talk about it on the way to join the team for dinner. They didn’t talk about it when they came back from the cards game night Holster and Ransom hosted in their room. They didn’t talk about it when they each took a shower, and went to bed.

They definitely didn’t talk about it when the alarm rang in the morning, and both stayed in their bed, on top of the covers, and jerked off while looking at the other.

When Jack left right after that to the bathroom, Bitty stayed alone in the bedroom, his eyes on the ceiling.

Well that was something that had happened. It couldn’t get any worse now.

* * *

Y’all know it’s getting worse who am I kidding.

Three days later, Bitty was trying to finish his homework, _late_, when he heard two quick knocks at his door.

Bitty told them to come in, and Jack entered, a bit hesitant.

He probably couldn’t sleep. It was way pass his bedtime. Still, he made his way to Bitty’s bed, where he sat, his back against the wall. Looking at Bitty. Intendedly. 

Bitty would see from the corner of his eye, from where he was sitting at his desk, that Jack couldn’t keep his eyes away from him.

Hmm, _good_? He_ guessed_?

Bitty wasn’t exactly sure at all of what he was doing, here. He didn’t know what Jack wanted at all.

Soon, Bitty closed his textbook. No need to try to fool himself. He couldn’t focus. He gulped down, gathered all his courage, and he made his way to his bed, where he sat, right next to Jack. Like. Thigh to thigh, flank to flank close. What was there to lose, after all – Bitty was getting some probably not mixed at all signals from Jack, that he just had no idea of how to read. He just knew that… Okay, the whole situation was hot as fuck, and the plot of so many porn movies he had watched too many times because it was also something straight out of his teenage fantasies, and Bitty wanted _more_ and Jack didn’t seem to contest.

If anything, he leaned more into Bitty when he sat down.

Hot. Bitty to ground control. There’s a fucking model in his bed, only wearing boxers and he’s already seen his dick and he’s definitely seeing his _abs_ now. Calm down.

But hum. Bitty couldn’t calm down. Jack was looking at him with those eyes… Half closed, heavy. And Bitty was looking at him, too… And next thing he knew, they both had their hands down their boxers and were jerking off while breathing into each other’s necks.

Yeah they really didn’t last long.

As soon as they were finished, Jack caught the tissues box on Bitty’s nightstand, quickly cleaned up and he left, just saying goodnight to Bitty on his way out.

Bitty felt a little bit used, right now.

Doing it in the morning on roadies when they were stuck together was one thing. Jack asking for them to be roomed together was one thing. Brining it at the Haus? That was a whole other can of worms. It wasn’t – an accident, a one-time thing, something they did just because of the situation. Jack _made_ the situation happen. Twice. Just like Bitty did when he pretended to sleep just long enough for Shitty to leave. Maybe Bitty was using Jack too.

What was it, for Jack? Just a quick way to get off? A way to get rid of gay fantasies, a full-on gay awakening? A crush on Bitty?

Ok, the last one was stupid. It’s not like _Bitty_ had a crush on Jack, after all. Yes he was handsome. And nice. And hilarious. And soft. And too wolf-eyes. And his bitten down moans and groans when he was coming were a symphony to Bitty’s ears.

Still. Bitty had some self-respect, he couldn’t fall for a boy using him like _that_. He wouldn’t even let him use him anymore!

Even if really, it was **mega-hot_._**

* * *

Ok so.

To Bitty’s defence, Jack is _really_ wolf-eyed.

Yeaah, so, he let Jack come to his room one more time, three days later.

Then Bitty came to _Jack’s_ room, but when they heard Shitty in the bathroom Bitty ran away before they could get into… The meat of things. And the following day, he texted Jack to come over. 

See? Bitty was using him too, so he wasn’t a naïve virgin!

Jack did come, eager like a puppy, and this time when they were next to each other on the bed, Bitty, who must have been possessed by the devil for one moment, hmm. Instead of putting his hand in his own boxers, he put it down Jack’s.

Both were wearing black, it’s easy to be confused!

Apparently Jack didn’t mind much if the moan from the back of his throat was any indication. And he was more than happy to return the courtesy.

Once again, they didn’t last long.

Then, the whole pie-for-class debacle happened and Bitty realised he was in love.

So there’s that.

* * *

Winter Screw came and went. Ransom and Holster had set him up on a date with a cute rugby guy, and on the way back Haus with Lardo, Shitty and Jack, Bitty treated them with the story of the disaster that had been rugby guy trying to kiss him.

It just couldn’t work; Bitty couldn’t kiss anyone when all he thought about was Jack’s hot breath on his neck. When all he saw on the dancefloor was Jack looking at him like _that_ while he was dancing with this girl whose name Bitty forgot – girl with whom Jack didn’t seem to bother to get close to at all, considering that he went back home alone.

This night, Jack didn’t bother to just breath into Bitty’s neck while jerking him off – he nibbled his neck, obviously intending to leave some kind of mark there. Bitty had no qualms leaving a big hickey right on Jack’s neck.

In the morning, Holster and Ransom, who spent the night away, congratulated Jack on the huge-ass hickey Camila left him.

Oh, Camila, that was the name. Doesn’t matter.

* * *

Epikegster… Epikegster was weird. Jack spent the entire night with Bitty – flirting.

It was flirting, there was no debate to have, no awkwardness between them, they were flirting and chuckling at each other’s stories and brushing their hands more than brocially accepted, and Bitty was _living_.

He had no idea of what exactly was happening between them. Jack proposed to go fetch them a third beer, but instead, Bitty grabbed his pinky with his own. Jack just had to smile, and to pull him upstairs – and soon enough, they were in Jack’s room (Bitty had no fucking idea of where he put his key and he truly didn’t give a single shit).

In less than one minute, they were on Jack’s bed, next to each other, hands in each other’s pants, as always- but this time, Bitty was free of all reservations and hesitations, and instead of breathing into Jack’s neck, he kissed him, right on the mouth.

Jack was surprised. Two seconds. And then he kissed back in earnest, just as he did this thing with his hand that always made Bitty whimper.

Bitty didn’t know what it meant about him that his first kiss was so _filthy_.

Just as Bitty was about to climax, as he was feeling Jack coming undone under his fingers and kisses – quick raps on the door echoed in the whole room. Jack didn’t seem to care much, continuing to make out with Bitty as if he actually needed to to breath – and the raps got more insistent.

Jack promptly told Shitty to fuck off and leaving him alone, threatening him with maiming, and he was still all over Bitty who also couldn’t bring it to himself to care.

“Hey Zimms. It’s me, Kenny.”

* * *

So Epikegster had been weird. Bitty had hidden in the bathroom, and heard the whole conversation between Jack and _Kent Parson _who definitely wasn’t a good guy, and then it sounded like Kent tried to _kiss _Jack and Jack freaked out and kicked him out of the room.

Bitty came out of the bathroom when it was certain Kent wasn’t coming back, to see that Jack was sitting against the door, in the middle of what seemed to be a panic attack. Bitty wasn’t sure of what to do, so he sat next to him on the floor and breathed with him until he was calm enough to go to bed, and Bitty stayed on his desk chair until Jack was sound asleep.

The party had died down by then, so he went to the kitchen to bake a batch of cookies, and slipped a bag of them in Jack’s suitcase in the morning, before he left for the airport.

* * *

At the surprise of no one, they didn’t talk about this either. The only text they exchanged of all Christmas break was Jack thanking Bitty for the cookies.

It was better to talk about it face-to-face, after all. Because there was a lot to talk about.

From what happened between Kent and Jack to what was happening between Jack and Bitty.

It’s not that Bitty couldn’t jerk off by himself, now. It’s just, that – he hadn’t done in so long that it was _weird_. And long. And frustrating. And he only managed to come when he imagined Jack’s hand on him, doing this thing Bitty couldn’t replicate, and his breathe, his smell and sweat and those eyes that ate him alive and those groans and those _kisses_-

Well, Bitty thought as he was cleaning up the mess he made on his childhood’s bed. A conversation was long overdue.

* * *

The first night they were back, Jack sneaked in Bitty’s room.

Ok, so. Bitty had promised himself they would talk before doing anything, but listen. He was horny. Hadn’t had a satisfying orgasm in so long.

So instead, they fell into bed, as usual – as before the Epikegster. Jerked each other off, and, when Jack left, Bitty tried not to think about the fact Jack had turned his head away when Bitty tried kissing him.

The following night, two knocks on the door, and Jack entered the room. He usually came three times a week; never two consecutive nights. Not that Bitty would complain usually – but well.

He wasn’t as pent up as yesterday, after three weeks apart. His ideas were clear, his mind sound, and he wouldn’t fall victim of Jack’s otterish charms. Regardless of the fact that he hadn’t manscaped during the break and he was now sitting on Bitty’s bed with all his… musky abs and black chest hair and a very visible erection in his tight boxers and he was just. Sultrily waiting for Bitty to come here so they could touch dicks.

Nuh-nuh, Bitty wouldn’t fall for it. (A second time.) He really wanted to but he was strong. Ish.

Bitty gathered all his courage and went to the bed – not to sit next to Jack, but instead, he knelt in-between his open legs, to trap him here.

“Jack,” Bitty said, putting his arms around Jack’s shoulders and Jack let escape a small ‘wow’ as he put his hands on Bitty’s waist (the plan was going perfectly). “We need to talk.”

Jack’s face fell the exact second he realised he’d been tricked.

“… I thought our whole thing was that we weren’t talking.”

“How would I know? It’s not like we had communicated about this fact.”

Jack groaned at that, and his hold on Bitty’s waist loosened, so Bitty let himself drop to sit on the bed – his legs still tangled with Jack’s.

“It’s not healthy not to communicate with people you’re doing sexual stuff with,” Bitty began.

“Yeah, but it’s easy,” Jack countered. “You think the same, or you would have asked to talk before.”

Touché.

“Yes, but I’m doing it now,” Bitty brushed it off.

“Ok. What do you want to talk about?”

“So many things. I- I found you having a panic attack after you talked- no, you _argued_ with _Kent Parson_…”

“Bitty. I really, really don’t want to talk about Kent. Sorry. It’s… Some stuff I can’t really talk to other people about.”

Fair. Bitty _did _hear Kent trying to kiss Jack, after all. Probably.

“Ok, but. I’m confused, Jack. I- I thought that for you, what we did was just- I don’t know. Some gay fantasy? Something you wanted to try out while you were in college, and like, I was gay and right here, and there was the whole… ‘Roadie arrangement”, but. I’m confused. About stuff Kent said. And we… We were flirting, and then we were _kissing_-”

“It doesn’t have to mean anything. That we kissed.”

“Well, too bad, because to me, it does. I had my first kiss while you had your hand on my dick, it _does_ mean something.”

“Oh- that- that was your _first kiss_?’”

“Yes it was, mister. And I was really upset you didn’t seem to want to kiss me again yesterday.”

Jack eyes got lost on the ceiling, and he was totally red in the face. And chest. Strong, hairy chest.

“Listen, Bits. I mean- listen. I understand if you’re not interested in more, that you just want some kind of friends-with-benefits things, and I’m bi and across the hallway and there’s no reason kisses wouldn’t be included in the friends-with-benefits package, but. I didn’t kiss you yesterday because I realised how _dangerous_ your kisses were.”

Unpacking. Bi. _Dangerous?_

“Dangerous.”

“It- mmh. I was okay with the whole arrangement. I still am! But hum- When you kissed me-”

What. Did it disgust him. Did it make him feel creeped on.

“God, Bitty, you don’t realise how it made me feel. Bits, if you kiss me again, I will only be wanting more.”

“More…?”

“Bitty. I like you. I… Wow. I just realised it during the break, but I really, really, really like you.”

Oh. Oh wow. Oh. Okay. Wow.

“Please say something, you’re the one who wanted to talk and I’m feeling pretty exposed right now.”

“I. It. Is it just a sex thing?”

“It- no- I mean- hmm. Well. I’m gonna be honest, at first, yeah. I mean – jerking off in the same room and all? That was hot.”

“That was,” Bitty agreed, and it seemed to give Jack some courage.

“Yeah? And hmm. So I wanted more, and you wanted more- and you kissed me and I realised that I actually wanted _so much. Too much_. And that’s what’s dangerous.”

“So much… How?” Bitty asked, his eyes on Jack’s face and his hand searching for his.

“Like… Like that,” Jack admitted, looking at the clasped hands on his lap.

“And that’s dangerous… How?”

“That’s dangerous, because…” Jack’s thumb was playing with Bitty’s fingers, softly. “What if it’s too much for you? What if you don’t want the same? What if you _do_ want the same- but I’m off to the NHL next year? What if-”

“Jack. Shut the fuck up,” Bitty cut him off, both hands now on Jack’s cheeks to kiss him good.

Jack pulled away way too soon.

“Are you kidding. Shut the fuck up? Really? _You’re _the one who wanted to talk, Bittle, and I’m the one who had to do all the talking and now you tell me to shut the fuck up-”

“For God’s sake Jack. I like you, I also want more, and-”

“Shut the fuck up,” Jack snickered, before kissing Bitty once again.

There was something special, about how Bitty straddled Jack’s lap, about how Jack jerked both of them in his hand, about how they didn’t try to muffle their moans, about how they were both laughing, about how they kissed and bit each other’s necks, faces, lips.

“You’re so hot,” Jack groaned, eyes deep into Bitty’s.

“Not so bad yourself, Mister Zimmermann,” Bitty chirped, before kissing him some more.

* * *

“Stay the night?” Bitty asked, when they were both laying on the bed, Jack with his head on Bitty’s chest.

“You want me to have a Walk of Shame in the morning?” Jack replied, his fingers playing on Bitty’s hip.

“Oh, my, poor baby,” Bitty rolled his eyes. “I’ll join you on your walk across the hallway to get clean boxers.”

“Perfect… Is that those Pride Marchs I’ve heard so much about?”

“Jack… Shut the fuck up and never talk again.”

Jack just laughed at that.

Bitty didn’t even realise how much he loved this sound before now.

**Author's Note:**

> "Just two bros being bros" et mes couilles au bord de l'eau, ça fait un radeau.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://insertatitlehere.tumblr.com/)  
[Other OMGCP works](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=1147379&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&user_id=emimix3)


End file.
